


[Podfic] After, Before & After

by ArcadianMaggie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie
Summary: Ariadne reassessed her totem after the ordeal with the Fischers.





	[Podfic] After, Before & After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After, Before & After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145409) by [zephyrprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince). 



Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html).

 

  
cover art by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

 

**Download** : [MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX/%5bInception%5d%20After,%20Before%20&%20After.mp3) (1.2MB)

**Length** : 1:01 minutes


End file.
